militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
73d Space Group
The 73d Space Group is an inactive United States Air Force space surveillance organization. Its last assignment was with Fourteenth Air Force, being stationed at Falcon Air Force Base, Colorado. It was inactivated on 26 April 1995. The Group performed space surveillance. In April 1995 the 73d Space Surveillance Group merged with the 21st Space Wing. From that point the 21st became the largest wing in the United States Air Force with units deployed literally throughout the world. History Lineage * Established as: 73d Aerospace Surveillance Wing on 1 November 1966 : Organized on 1 January 1967 : Inactivated on 30 April 1971 * Redesignated as 73d Space Surveillance Group on 10 February 1989 : Activated on 1 March 1989 : Redesignated as 73d Space Wing on 1 June 1991 : Redesignated as 73d Space Group on 1 May 1992 : Inactivated on 26 April 1995 Assignments * 9th Aerospace Defense Division, 1 January 1967 * 14th Aerospace Force, 1 July 1968 – 30 April 1971 * Air Force Space Command, 1 March 1989 * 1st Space Wing, 1 June 1991 * 14th Air Force, 20 September 1993 – 26 April 1995 Stations * Ent AFB, Colorado, 1 January 1967 * Tyndall AFB, Florida, 17 July 1967 – 30 April 1971 * Falcon AFB, Colorado, 1 June 1991 – 26 April 1995 Components * 1st Command and Control Squadron (28 February 1992 – 24 June 1994) * 1 Deep Surveillance Squadron (later, 1st Surveillance Squadron, 1st Space Surveillance Squadron (1 April 1989 – 26 April 1995) * 3rd Space Surveillance Squadron (1 October 1992 – 26 April 1995) * 4th Surveillance Squadron (later, 4th Space Surveillance Squadron) (1 October 1990 – 26 April 1995) * 5 Surveillance Squadron (later, 5th Space Surveillance Squadron) (1 October 1990 – 26 April 1995) * 16 Surveillance Squadron (later, 16th Space Surveillance Squadron) (1 January 1967 – 30 April 1971; 1 September 1991 – 1 October 1994) * 17 Surveillance Squadron (later, 17th Space Surveillance Squadron) (1 January 1967 – 31 December 1969; 15 November 1993 – 26 April 1995) * 18th Surveillance Squadron (later, 18th Space Surveillance Squadron) (1 January 1967 – 30 April 1971; 1 July 1991 – 26 April 1995) * 19th Surveillance Squadron (later, 19th Space Surveillance Squadron) (1 January 1967 – 30 April 1971; 1 October 1991 – 26 April 1995) * 20th Surveillance Squadron (later, 20th Space Surveillance Squadron) (1 January 1967 – 30 April 1971; 1 August 1991 – 26 April 1995) * 73d Operations Support Squadron (15 May 1992 – 26 April 1995) * 73d Support Squadron (later, 73d Mission Support Squadron (15 May 1992 – 26 April 1995) Detachments *Detachment 1, 73d Space Group – San Vito dei Normanni AS, Italy (1 October 1989 – 1 October 1990)Air Force Historical Research Agency: Supplement to 73d Space Group Lineage and Honors, 1 November 2009 *Detachment 2, 73d Space Group – RAF Feltwell, United Kingdom (1 October 1989 – 1 October 1990) *Detachment 3, 73d Space Group – Misawa AB, Japan (1 January 1991 – 1 October 1992) Emblem Blazon Per chevron reversed celeste and azure a plate bearting a torteau radiating seven fillets throughout argent and over-all a fillet forming an nuclear rose of the last seeded of seven electrons gules and leaved of seven flight symbols or, all within a diminished bordure of the like. Significance References * Information compiled by Daniel L. Haulman, Phd; Chief, Organizational Histories Branch; Air Force Historical Research Agency Category:Military units and formations in Colorado Category:Space groups of the United States Air Force